In the prior art there are numerous proposals for loading apparatuses of the type mentioned in the foregoing, which consistently have the objective of facilitating the loading or unloading of transport vehicles with freight, in order that this—together with the conveying of the freight over a road surface—can be handled if at all possible by a single person. In this way it is intended, for example, that the personnel needed for outgoing delivery of freight can be reduced by eliminating the need for a co-driver, who is active exclusively for a short time during the loading process. Because the lifting device is double-acting by design, it can be used not only for raising or lowering the loading structure (together with the loaded freight) but in the same way—when the loading structure is resting on the loading surface of the transport vehicle—for raising the basic structure, in order that the loading apparatus can be stowed on the loading surface of the transport vehicle.
The pertinent prior art is represented in particular by publications such as FR 1506606, DE 2530634, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,237, WO 83/04266, U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,272, WO 92/07746, EP 889000, US 2005/0042068 and CN 201896055 U.
Although a need for loading apparatuses of the type mentioned in the introduction obviously exists, it has not been possible—with one exception—to establish the diverse proposals in practice. And even the loading apparatus according to WO 92/07746 or CN 201896055 U—marketed under the trade name “Innolift”—does not meet the expectations placed on it.